I Love You, Forever
by bbbrriittaannyy
Summary: When Clare Edwards is faced with a horrible life or death problem, will boyfriend and best friend Elijah Goldsworthy risk EVERYTHING to save the one he loves before its too late?


**This is based on my second cousins story. This is how it went down. **

Clare's POV

Today's the day, my heart transplant. I will make it threw the surgery, god and my boyfriend of three months, Eli, are on my side. They will help me threw it, I know they will.

"Clare Edwards" the nurse called and I inhaled a deep breathe. I stood up, holding Eli's hand and walked over to the nurse. My parents and Adam followed us.

"Miss, if you could please leave them behind, you will put on this gown and be put into a room. They can see you again then" the nurse said handing me a gown.

"O-okay" I said shaking as I took it and followed her to my room. I walked into the washroom and started to bawl. I cant do this, but I have to.

_*Flashback*_

"_Clare, I'm afraid we have some bad news" the doctor said and my mom started to cry, like she already knew what was going on. "You were born with a small hole in your heart, and lately, its been getting worse due to large amounts of stress. Sweetie, what I' trying to get at is, you need a heart transplant, and fast"_

_*End of flashback*_

I pulled on the gown and walked out of the washroom, I then lay on the bed under the covers.

"Come in guy's" I said and my mom, dad, Adam, Eli, Cece and Bullfrog walked in.

"Cece, Bullfrog" I half yelled and they walked over to hug me.

"Hey baby doll, how are you?" Cece asked as she sat beside me on my bed.

"Okay" I replied grabbing her hand and holding it. Bullfrog and CeCe are basically my second parents.

"Miss Edwards, five minutes until prep, no more family or friends in here when that time comes" the doctor said and a tear slid down my cheek.

"Mom, dad, Cece, Bullfrog, I love you all but can I be alone with Eli and Adam?" I asked and they shook there heads yes, gave me a quick hug each and walked out.

"Adam, my brother. I have never said this to your face but I want you to know this. I love you" I said and I hugged him. He was crying and I could tell. Eli just sat on my bed and waited.

"See you soon hunny" he said and he stalked out of the room.

"Eli" I said and he pulled me onto him. I began to cry and so did he.

"Your going to live okay" he said and I shook my head yes.

"Miss Edwards, he needs to leave" the doctor said as he walked in carrying a whole bunch of needles and stuff.

"I love you Eli" I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He just shook his head no and walked away. That broke my heart and I cried a little more.

Eli's POV

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Adam asked and I shook my head no.

"Dude, that's going to hurt her in the long run" he finished and I cried even more.

"I know, but I couldn't tell her, she doesn't need to know until after" I replied

"Goodbye Elijah" Adam said, I gave him a quick brotherly hug and walked into the other hospital room, were my parents were waiting.

_*flashback*_

"_Mom, dad" I said and they turned around._

"_Yes baby boy?" Cece asked and I walked over to her._

"_Clare need's a heart transplant, or she's going to die" I said and Cece began to cry._

"_Do you think its time son?" Bullfrog asked and I shook my head yes._

"_I only have 3 months, max. So I might as well save Clare, if not then were both going to die" I said and my parents cried._

"_You better tell her, about you condition" they said and I shook my head no._

"_I cant, she wont let me give her my heart. You can tell her I had lung disease after the operation, and you an tell her that I only had about 3 months to live and that she was more important than another 10 weeks of my life" I said and I hugged my parents as all three of us broke down in tears._

_*end of flashback*_

Clare's POV

"Clare, your going to feel a slight pinch. It's just going to freeze your chest and stop the blood flow so we can remove the heart. Now put on the oxygen mask and lay back, its time to sleep" the doctor said and I did. I laid back, closed my eyes and drifted into darkness after feeling a slight pinch.

Adam's POV

I watched as they wheeled Clare out of the room and into the ICU hall. Next it was his turn, he looked pale and I began to cry. Drew and Alli had just arrived and Drew hugged me.

"There going to be fine bro" he said and I cried even more.

"One of them will be" I replied and Alli joined in on the hug.

"Does she know?" she asked and I shook my head no.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" Alli yelled and I knew she immediately regretted it because she broke down crying. Now, you have three teenagers crying in a hospital waiting room while hugging each other and standing in a circle. Not weird at all.

…..

Clare's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I could hear the steady beep of my heart monitor. I slowly raised my bed, got comfy and then called for a nurse.

"Miss Edwards your awake" she said, way to state the obvious.

"Can I see my family now?" I asked and she smiled.

"They'll be right in" she said as she walked out the door. Alli, Adam and Drew walked in.

"Where's Eli, and my parents?" I asked and Alli's smile faded.

"Your parents are gone to the airport to get Darcy, it's been 4 days Clare. You were out of it for four whole days" Alli said but that only answered part of my question.

"And Eli?" I asked and Drew and Alli sat on one side of my bed holding hands. Adam sat facing me and held my hand.

"You know he loves you right?" he asked and I shook my head yes.

"You know he would do anything to make you happy, to keep you alive?" he asked and once again I shook my head yes.

"OH MY GOD, HE THINKS HES CAUSING ALL THE STRESS AND CAUSE MY HEART RPOBLEM, NO. I NEED HIM HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND, ITS NOT HIS FAULT, I NEED HIM, I LOVE HIM" I yelled and started crying.

"He dumped me, while I was in surgery" I stated and Adam began to cry.

"Clare, did anyone tell you who's heart you were getting?" Adam asked and I shook my head no. That was confidential. I shot a glare at Adam, did he know?

"Who's was it Adam?" I asked and he just shook his head, still crying.

"GODDAMMIT ADAM JUST TELL ME!" I yelled and Alli shot up.

"It was Eli's" she said and I let out a slight fake laugh.

"No seriously" I said and she shook her head.

"I wasn't joking Clare Bear" she replied and I broke down. How could he do that? I would have been okay, they could of found another heart, why was he the only match for me. Why couldn't I just die and let him live.

"Why couldn't I just die?" I whispered and Bullfrog and Cece walked into the room.

"Leave guys" I said through tears and Alli, Drew and Adam walked away crying.

"WHY DID YOU GUYS LET HIM DO THAT? THEY COULD HAVE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled and I realized they were crying.

"Clare, he had lung disease. He only had about 10 more weeks to live. He was a positive match for your heart and the doctors said if he wanted to die that way instead of suffering from his disease he could do that. He really loved you and he didn't want the both of you to die baby doll" Cece said and I began to sob.

"I love you guys. And I love you Eli" I said grabbing both of there hands. This was supposed to be my future, except I was supposed to be with them in a hospital room after having there grand kid. I was supposed to have a future and a family with Eli. But I know that he will forever be in my heart, or technically his.

I continued to think about what our future could have been all that night. Cece and Bullfrog had left and my parents were still waiting for Darcy, her flight got delayed. I don't deserve to live, I took my boyfriends life. He's in heaven, all alone. But not for long, I thought as I glanced at the machine I was hooked up to. I was on life support until I could control my own heart and until everything was back to normal. I stood up slowly and grabbed the cord that was plugged into the wall. It was long so as I still held it I got back into bed.

"I'll see you soon my love" I whispered and gave the cord a good yank. No more oxygen, it was hard to breathe. My throat kept getting smaller and smaller and each breath was harder to take on my own. My heart started to beat really fast. The other machine monitoring my heart started beeping.

"CODE BLUE ROOM 129" someone said over the loud speaker. The last thing I saw before I drifted away was Adam, Alli and Drew. They stared at me in shock. I wanted to say goodbye but I couldn't. Everything went black and I knew I would be reunited with my true love very soon.

**I was the one at the end of the bed staring at my dead cousin.**

**That was for you Julia(ironic huh?).**

**It feels so good to get the painful memory off my chest.**

**RIP big cuzz, I miss you every day, a little more.**

**Julia 3 iloveyou**

**May 1st**** 1990 - July 29****th**** 2008**


End file.
